


From One Liar to Another

by Alpacasarethegreenestanimal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit and Virgil have a history, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Post Selfishness v. Selflessness, Virgil does not like Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacasarethegreenestanimal/pseuds/Alpacasarethegreenestanimal
Summary: Virgil and Deceit have a conversation after the events of Selfishness v. Selflessness.





	From One Liar to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the new video!

“Don't allow him or any of… his _friends_ to stick around _that_ long ever again!” Virgil warned, looking Thomas right in the eyes. His host had no idea just how much harm could have been caused just now! Letting _Deceit_ take part in a debate with them as though he was _a part of the group?!_ What had Thomas been thinking?! Letting Deceit in like that?! It was _dangerous_!

“Okay, but what if-” Thomas began.

“EVER AGAIN!” Virgil yelled. What part of this wasn't Thomas getting? Hadn't he just seen exactly how much damage Deceit could do when he was allowed to stick around? “Cool?”

“Cool.”

“Very cool!”

Then we're all cool here. Now, I’m going to go be cool, somewhere else.”

Virgil sank back to his room. The room he had frantically rushed from 40 minutes ago the moment he had realised Deceit had once again decided to show up and try and ruin Thomas’s life.

This wasn't the first time Deceit had shown up during on if Thomas's videos, of course, but he had never been allowed to _stick around_ before! The idea that Thomas might be starting to let his guard down around the dark side filled Virgil with dread. It was bad enough that he had begun showing up, but now that he had a ‘logo’?! It was clear Deceit had meant it when he said that ‘I'm not going anywhere’ and Virgil did not like it. He did not like it _at all._

Picking up his phone, Virgil tried to distract himself from the events of the last hour, but he just couldn’t seem to get thoughts of Deceit out of his head. It was almost as though the dark side had never really left…

Virgil froze. He had a bad feeling that his usual imagined feeling that someone was watching him wasn’t currently being imagined.

“Deceit?” Virgil spat as he glanced around at the dark corners of his room. “Show yourself. I know you’re here.”

“What? No, I’m not.” Deceit’s voice echoed from Logan’s usual position in Thomas’s room.

“Don’t fuck with me, Deceit, I-”

“Why? Do you have the power of God and anime on your side?” Deceit smirked at him as he suddenly appeared in the previously empty corner.

“Get. Out.” Virgil snarled.

Deceit smirked. “Is it _so_ wrong of me to just want to come and see an old friend?”

Virgil froze. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Deceit laughed. “Oh come now, Virgil. We both know that the truth is going to have to come out sooner or later.”

“Or, and here's a fun suggestion, you could just shut the fuck up! Forever!” Virgil spat back. “And while you're doing that why don't you GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“Language, Virgil!” Deceit gasped. “What would Patton say?!”

“He would probably tell you to leave us all alone!”

Deceit scowled. “Yesssss, I suppose he probably would… He does like to _get in the way_ a bit, doesn't he?" 

“I'd be more inclined to call it ‘trying to stop you from manipulating Thomas into ruining his life’,’ but _sure_.”

“ _Manipulating_ him?!” Deceit laughed. “Honey the only thing I'm “guilty” of doing here is trying to help Thomas survive in a world wher-”

“Yeah thanks but I've already had to sit through your lecture on _Society_ once today. I don't need it twice.” Virgil dismissed.

“Oh come now, Virgil, I thought you agreed with me on this! You've always liked to say how you ‘fight the man’ after all.”

“I would _never_ agree with you!”

“Oh _please_ , Virgil! You don't really expect me to believe that you actually _wanted_ Thomas to go to the wedding?”

“W-Well, er…” Virgil stammered.

“Don't think I didn't notice how you never actually gave your opinion during our little debate. Sure, you made it very clear how you feel about _me,_ but that was pretty much all you did.”

“Okay, bu-”

“And I know for a fact that you _hate_ weddings. Thomas said that he was ‘afraid to go’ after all. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but when it comes to Thomas's _fears,_ you _are_ the side that usually comes to mind.” Deceit smirked.

“Well, Thomas _is_ going, and that decision isn't going to change!”

Deceit sighed. “I understand your… _reservations_ towards me, Virgil, but you can't allow that to cloud your judgement when it comes to what's best for Thomas! Did Roman not say  ‘Are you seriously so close-minded to think that everything said by someone you don't like is automatically untrue’, because I really think you should take note of that before yo-”

“ _What's best for Thomas?!_ Forgive me if I don't think _Deceit_ is the best side for Thomas to listen to!”

“Woooooow! I had _hoped_ you would have learnt not to judge a book by its cover by now Virgil. _Especially_ after the _horrible_ way Roman, Logan, Patton and Thomas used to treat you before they ‘accepted’ you.”

Virgil clenched his fists. “Well here's the difference, I never _manipulated and lied to people_ in order to try and _control them and force them into doing what I want!_ ”

“‘Control them’?! There's no need to be so dramatic, Virgil!”

“Dramatic?! So what exactly do you call what you were doing to Roman?!”

“It's called ‘being nice’? If any of you actually did the same, maybe he would actually have a bit of self confidence and not crave any scrap of affection I through his way.”

Virgil growled. “You stay the hell away from him!”

“Hmm…” Deceit tilted his head in thought. “How about…no.”

“I won't let you hurt any of them!”

“Oh yes, because they are all doing _so_ good right now. They aren’t hurting already, oh no, of _course_ not. Logan _doesn't_ suppress his emotions, Roman _doesn't_ feel like nothing he does is good enough, Patton _doesn't_ feel as though as though when it comes to you he always seems to do the wrong thing. Oh no, they're all _just fine._ ”

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah, well…” He muttered.

“No comeback? It seems your ‘silver tongue’ is failing you, Virgil. Just like you're failing your friends…”

“Fuck you! Just leave them the _hell_ alone! The last thing they need right now is for you to start messing with their heads, a-”

“Oh, I know. That would be just _awful_!”

“If you do _anything_ it them you will be very, _very_ sorry.” Virgil snarled.

Deceit laughed. “Whatever made you think I would do something like that? Believe me when I say I most certainly have everyone's best interests at heart!”

“Bullshit.”

“How dare you!” Deceit gasped. “I care deeply about all of you, and the fact that you'd even suggest t-”

“You'd literally sell all of us for an M & M.”

“Oh don't put yourself down like that, Virgil, you'd be worth two at least!” Deceit laughed. “Then again, putting yourself down is what you do best, with all that fun self-deprecating you're so fond of! Although you might be even better at making _Thomas_ do the same thing.”

“I don-”

“You've spent all this time accusing _me_ of being the one hurting Thomas. But maybe you should spend less time pointing fingers and take a look at what exactly it is that _you_ do-" 

“You know what? I'm done with this conversation! I don't have to listen to any of your bullshit anymore, so why don’t you just leave me alone and _get the fuck out of my room!_ ”

“But _Viiiiiiiiiirgi-”_

“I'm done! I made it _very_ clear how I felt about you a long time ago, and I'm not putting up with your insults and threats a _moment_ longer!”

“ _Insults and threats?!_ Virgil, darling, I have absolutely _no idea_ what you mean-”

“What part of ‘you're not welcome here’ are you not understanding?” Virgil seethed.

“ _I'm_ not _welcome_ here?!” Deceit gasped, the mock hurt on his face making Virgil clench his fists.

“Get o-”

“Oh come now, Virge, don’t be like that. I thought we were friends!” The hurt on Deceit's face almost made Virgil feel bad, but he wasn't going to let the _liar_ in front of him manipulate him again.

“I would _never_ be friends with someone like  _yo_ _u_!”

“But you were!” Deceit sang. “Don't you remember, _Anxiety_? After all, we've always had _so_ _much_ **_fun_** together.” Deceit smirked at him, causing Virgil to shift uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well I've _changed_.” Virgil snapped.

“Is that so?” Deceit raised his eyebrows.

“Yes!”

Deceit laughed. “You can lie to yourself all you want, _Anxiety,_ but you _can't_ lie to me.”

“I'm not lyin-”

“You said it yourself, Virgil. I'm _Deceit_. I know a lie when I hear one!”

“It wasn't a lie-”

“You can cover something in a fresh coat of paint and call it by a different name as much as you want, but underneath it all it is _still the same thing_!” Deceit spat.

“No! You're WRONG! I'M DIFFERENT NOW-”

“You can't change who you are, Virgil!”

“ **GET OUT!”** Virgil screamed, his voice becoming deep and distorted.

Deceit laughed. “Now _there's_ the old Anxiety that I know and love!”

**“JUST L-** JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Virgil took a deep breathe. “Just… Just get _out_!”

Deceit smirked, before rolling his eyes. “I was quite enjoying our little chat, but very well, Virgil. I'll be seeing you again soon, I'm sure.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Virgil growled.

“Well then, it's a good thing you won't.” Deceit began to sink out. “Oh, and Virgil? Your friends may have their faults, but even they're not _that_ stupid. We both know that eventually they'll have questions about our… less then friendly interactions. You can't lie to them forever, _Anxiety._ ”

“Just leave me alone.”

Deceit laughed and then sunk out of Virgil's room. But just as he left his final words echoed around the room. “Sooner or later the truth is going to come out about you, Virgil. And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, I really appreciate them :)
> 
> I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
